


Happy Birthday!

by GinnyLily



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, OOC?, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyLily/pseuds/GinnyLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who wouldn't want to meet a fictional character? It's not like that's impossible, especially if it's your birthday and you make a wish...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for @skymundane477 on tumblr that got a little out of hand...^^

“ _You were just talking about kidnapping a fictional character, like I am totally not cheering for that idea, I was like totally kidding in my original post, pfffft why would I want a fictional character, they are fictional, I totally wouldn't marry 99% of them, totally not”_

You were dead serious about that. Or at least you pretended to be. Honestly, are there any fangirls out there who wouldn't date a fictional character?! Probably not. Although it would be hard to choose one if dating (or marrying) a fictional character was actually possible. Like there are so many! Dammit, you just wanted to have about a hundred fictional husbands. Plus another hundred celebrity husbands. Was that really too much to ask for?! Apparently.

You checked the time. Almost midnight. You had the choice: Staying awake or going to bed and getting up early tomorrow to open some presents? But it's the weekend and you didn't want to go to bed... Maybe just one more YouTube video. To please your inner phangirl.

After almost drooling all over your phone for exactly seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds you checked the time again. 1am. It was your birthday.

“Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday, dear (Y/N), Happy Birthday to me!,” you mumbled and smiled. Another year older. Wow, time was flying. Except for when you were in school. Then it didn't fly at all. You yawned. Suddenly you felt really tired. You glanced at your phone, at another cute thumbnail in your subscription box. _Tomorrow_ , you decided. _Or today, actually._ You switched off the light and got comfy on your bed. Your eyes fell shut. Why were you suddenly so tired? This never happened!

*

You weren't sure how much time had passed. Had you been sleeping? What time was it?

“Pst, (Y/N)! Don't be alarmed!”

You sat up so quickly your head starting spinning. _'Don't be alarmed.' Ha ha, very funny. There was someone in your room. In the middle of the night. And it sure as hell wasn't one of your parents._

“Hey, are you awake?” A dark figure moved closer to your bed and you instinctively pulled your blanket up to hide under it. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

It was dark in your room but the person was so close now that you could make out the silhouette. It was a man, about six feet tall with a weirdly shaped head – or was that just his hair?

“(Y/N), are you okay?” You knew that voice! You just couldn't pin it down...

The man moved even closer. “Sorry, can you hear me?”

Now that he was standing directly in front of you, you could make out more of his face and what you saw let your heart skip a few beats. It was Matt Smith. The actor Matt Smith was standing directly in front of you. In your bedroom. In the middle of the night. And you were only wearing your pyjamas You pulled the blanket up a little higher.

“M-Matt?! What...how...how is that possible? What are you doing here?”

His expression changed from friendly to confused to alarmed. “Who is Matt?,” he whispered. “Is he standing behind me? Oh god, is Matt your boyfriend? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I thought you were alone...!”

Now _you_ didn't understand a thing. “Wha- no. You are Matt!”

“No, I'm not.”

“Yes, you are! You're Matt Smith, the actor who plays the Do-” But then it hit you. “You're not Matt Smith.”

“Yes. Good. Right. So, is he standing behind me?” Matt – no, the man – the Doctor? – was still whispering. “What do I do? Do I turn round and hit him? I don't like hitting. Do I scare him? Do you want me to run? Maybe I should just pretend I'm not here -”

“This is impossible!”

“Yeah, you're probably right. He must've seen me by now.” Then he suddenly raised his voice and talked so loud you were sure his woke your parents up. “Hi Matt, I'm sorry for coming here. I didn't mean to harm (Y/N), I just wanted to surprise her. I think it's better if I go no-”

“Shh!! Be quiet!,” you hissed, desperately trying to think of a good excuse to tell your parents if they came rushing in. There was a man, a fully grown adult, standing in your bedroom in the middle of the night! How were you supposed to explain that?!

“But Matt -”

“There is no Matt, I thought you were Matt, I just confused you, sorry! Please speak quietly now!”

“Oh...okay. So it's safe to turn around?”

“Yes, if you're quiet.”

The man quickly turned around to check the room, almost knocking over a pile of books. Almost. “Oops, sorry.”

You let out a quiet sigh. This was way too much stress already.

“So, what do you want here? And who _are_ you?”

“I'm the Doctor.” You knew it. But this wasn't possible. “I'm here to take you on an adventure.”

“The Doctor? Doctor Who?,” you ask him with a grin, just to make him reply.

“Just the Doctor. Are you ready then?”

“Ready for what?”

“Our adventure!”

“But...this isn't possible.”

“What isn't possible? Trust me, (Y/N), I've seen things I thought were impossible but then they weren't impossible because if they had been impossible I hadn't seen them because you can't see things that are impossible therefore they must have been possible.”

“Okay...” You didn't know what else to say. Maybe you were dreaming? But then again if you were dreaming you wouldn't have that thought because when you're dreaming you don't know that you're dreaming and because you thought you were dreaming you were thinking about dreaming and therefore you weren't dreaming. And now you sounded like the Doctor. And you were confusing yourself.

“Where are we going?”

“On an adventure.”

“Yeah but where?”

“Don't know yet. Never have plans for an adventure because if you have plans it isn't an adventure because plans-”

“Okay. Okay, I get it,” you quickly interrupted him. Not another sentence like that! “But why did you come here?”

“To go on an adventure.”

“Right. And why do you start your adventure in my bedroom?”

“The adventure doesn't start in your bedroom, (Y/N), I'm just here to pick you up.”

“Okay, but why pick _me_ up?”

“Because I thought you might like an adventure.”

“Um...and how do you know I exist?”

“Well, I was in the TARDIS, having a nice cup of tea when suddenly there was a message on the screen in the control room.”

“A message?”

“Yes. A message from you. You were talking about kidnapping somebody and then about how you would like to meet a few people. Quite a long list of people, actually. So I thought _'Why not go on an adventure and meet all of these people?'_ and then I came here to pick you up.”

“Right...”

“So are you coming or what?”

“But I...I mean, I can't just...this isn't real, is it?”

“Oh yes, it's very real.”

“I-I need to be home in a few hours, though.”

The Doctor chuckled. “(Y/N), I have a time machine. You can be back in a few hours if you want or in two minutes or tomorrow or last week.”

“O-okay. I'm coming.”

“Great!” He grinned and clapped his hands enthusiastically.

“Shh, you'll wake everyone up!”

“Sorry!” He held out his hand for you to take it and after hesitating another second you took it and let him quietly lead you out of your room and onto the street. There it it was: wooden, blue and looking slightly misplaced – the TARDIS.

“Come on inside, you'll love it!” The Doctor let go off your hand and jogged to his ship, unlocking the door and stepping inside. You quickly looked around to check if anyone was watching but everything was quiet and dark, so you followed the Doctor. Even though you knew exactly what to expect you were still overwhelmed. Seeing what you knew was only a set in a television studio in real life was...magical.

“It's bigger on the inside,” you commented, still in awe and again, mostly to please the Doctor.

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Do you like it?”

“It's amazing!” You closed the door behind you and stepped up to the console. “So...where are we going?”

“Where would you like to go?”

“I don't know! Somewhere...cool.”

He smiled a mischievous smile and hit a few buttons. “Somewhere cool, huh? Well, I think I might have a few ideas.” He winked at you and pulled a lever. “Hold on tight!”

You quickly grabbed the handrail and tried not to fall over when the TARDIS take-off sound went off and the ship started to shake a little. Then suddenly there was something like a big explosion and a lot of hot sparks starting raining down on the two of you. You screamed although it didn't really hurt.

“Oh come on! You can do this!” The Doctor frantically pushed more buttons. “Don't let me down now!” The TARDIS made some really angry noises in response. “Who's a good girl? Okay, I think I got her. I'm sorry, (Y/N), this might get a little shaky now. Just hold on!”

What other choices did you have? So you just grabbed the rail a little tighter and tried not to fall, which was hard because the TARDIS was rotating like a washing machine by now. This definitely was a great start into your adventure.

“GERONIMOOO!!!” The Doctor pulled another lever, there was another spark explosion and a terrible screeching noise – and then the TARDIS stood still.

“Are we there?,” you asked, a little out of breath, your hands still clutching to the handrail.

The Doctor took a quick look at his monitor and smiled widely. “Yes, we are! Come outside!”

He grabbed your hand, pulled you up and ran towards the door. You followed, occasionally tripping over your own feet in excitement. Where did he bring you? Mars? Pluto? Raxacoricofallapatorius? The Middle Ages? The end of the universe?

But when you stepped outside you were a little disappointing at first. The street just looked like an ordinary main street of a little village in the country. And it was _cold_. Very cold. “Doctor, is that snow?,” you asked, still standing at the door and pointing to the white substance on the ground. Who knew, maybe you were on a different planet and that's just what the floor looked like. You hoped you were. You didn't like snow. It was wet and cold and ugh.

“Yes, that's snow. Beautiful, white, glittery snow.” The Doctor bent down and took some of it in his hands, quickly forming a little ball.

“Oh don't you dare -!” But he was faster than you and the snowball hit you on the shoulder. It was cold and wet, just like you predicted. Also it was hard and not as fluffy as it looked. “DOCTOR!”

“Oh, right. You're still in your pyjamas. Go back inside, turn left, the first door on the right. I'm sure you'll find something.”

*

Five minutes later you stepped outside again, now dressed in more appropriate clothes. “How do I look?”

“Marvellous! And now come on, I want to show you something.

You hesitantly stepped outside into the cold. It was a cloudy day, about mid-day. When you turned at a street corner there were suddenly a lot of people, mostly teenagers, crowding the street. They all looked fairly normal to you though.

“Where are we?”

“Scotland, 1996.”

You frowned. “What's so special about Scotland in 1996?”

“Haven't you noticed?” He waved his arms around, almost knocking over a little girl holding – an owl? You stopped looking at the Doctor and turned you attention to your surroundings.

You were standing in a narrow little street with cute-looking two-story houses that were standing so close to each other that it looked like they were cuddling to get a little warm. It was a beautiful village – if it hadn't been for the two dozen people crowding the streets. And then you suddenly caught a glimpse of a sign on one of the little houses that made your heart beat faster. “ _Honeydukes”_ it said on the sign. And there was another shop called “ _Zonko's Joke Shop”_ and then there were “ _The Three Broomsticks”_ a little farther off.

“We are in Hogsmeade!,” you cried which resulted in a few people giving you strange looks. But you didn't care. You attack-hugged the Doctor and whispered in his ear: “We are in Hogsmeade! Thank you! Oh my god, Hogsmeade! How did you do that, I thought the TARDIS couldn't travel to parallel universes?”

“Well...doesn't matter does it? We're here, that's all that matters.” He winked. “Fancy a nice butter beer?”

*

It wasn't easy to get a table in The Three Broomsticks and when the Doctor came back with two huge glasses filled with an almost golden liquid you wondered how he could have possibly paid for that. He never had money, let alone wizarding money. But you didn't care for long. When you tried your first sip of the hot drink you felt a tickling warm feeling in your stomach.

“It's delicious!,” you said, smiling happily.

You sat there for a few minutes, drinking your butter beers and watching the many witches and wizards in the pub. It had started to rain and the cold but pretty snow was slowly melting away and leaving nothing but a grey and wet mud in the streets. Then you suddenly saw an Asian-looking girl storming by and you immediately remembered.

“It's Valentine's Day today, isn't it?”

“Yep, 14th of February 1996. Why?”

“Then that was Cho Chang running outside and now it won't take long -”

The door opened and a teenage boy stepped in. His dark hair was messy, his cheeks were red from the cold and he wore round glasses.

“Doctor!,” you whispered, barely containing your excitement. “That's _Harry Potter!”_

The boy looked around and then winded quickly through the pub towards a huge man sitting alone in a corner. “And that is _Hagrid!”_

They talked for a while before Hagrid got up and left the pub. “Doctor?,” you asked quickly. “Would it change history if I talked to Harry for a second? Can I do that? Doctor please, can I talk to him?”

“Well...” The Doctor scratched his head. “I guess you can. But not for too long, okay?”

“Thanks!” You jumped up and tried to get to Harry as fast as possible before Hermione could recognize him.

“Um...hi!,” you said and cleared your throat. “You're Harry, right? Mind if I sit down for a second?”

“Sure.” You quickly sat down at Hagrid's now empty spot.

“I'm (Y/N). Hi.” You couldn't believe it. You were actually talking to _Harry Potter!_

“Hi...” Oh right, he'd just been dumped by another girl. Probably not best flirting with him. “So...what are you doing here alone?,” you asked a little nervous.

“I'm actually meeting up with a friend.” Harry looked over your shoulder and he seemed to have spotted Hermione because he quickly got up: “Listen, I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for talking and I also need to go over there... Sorry! But hey, maybe we can talk another time?”

“Yeah, sure. It was nice to meet you. Bye, Harry!”

He smiled. “You too. Bye, (Y/N).” And with these words he rushed over the table where Hermione, Luna and Rita Skeeter were seated.

“That was a quick talk.” The Doctor was standing next to your table. “What do you say, let's leave and take a look at Hogwarts, shall we?” He stretched out his hand again and with a last long look to Harry and Hermione you took it and followed him outside. The rain had stopped again but the streets were still wet and muddy.

*

The way up to the castle was long but you felt like being in a wonderful dream when you passed all those shops you read about and finally arrived at the gates. The Doctor used his sonic and within seconds you were on the school grounds. Even though you had seen the movies you were in awe. Hogwarts Castle was tall and dark against the grey sky. There were huge towers and small towers, some owls flying around, Hagrid's Hut, the Great Lake (which despite the cold wasn't frozen) and the Forbidden Forest.

“Anything you would like to explore first?,” the Doctor asked gently after letting you stare for a minute or two.

You were still trying to take everything in. So much beauty. So magical. And everything was real. When you didn't answer he suggested: “How about Quidditch? I heard you like Ron; wanna see him play?”

You nodded, still speechless and the Doctor took your hand again and led you towards the Quidditch field. Even from the great distance you could easily make out seven players flying around. It didn't look too good because as you knew this wasn't the real team. But it still was amazing to see real people flying on real broomsticks. No green screen anywhere, just reality. You climbed the stands and watched the team play (awfully) for a while. But Ron was great. You could barely take your eyes off of him.

“Do you think I can fly, too?,” you asked the Doctor.

He shrugged. “Let's just ask. The training seems to be over anyway.” So you quickly climbed down again and met the team on the field.

“Hello, I'm the Doctor, this is (Y/N). We were just wondering if you'd let us fly a few minutes.”

“Who are you?,” Angelina Johnson asked in a harsh voice. “How did you get here? And why _on earth_ are you wearing a bow tie?”

“Hey! Bow ties are cool!”

“As he said,” you quickly interrupted, “this is the Doctor and I am (Y/N). We are...um...just visiting. We're muggles but our...brother does go to school here.”

“The Doctor? _Doctor Who?_ And who's your brother?” Angelina asked, still wary.

“Smith. Um, Doctor John Smith. And our brother -”

“Angelina, I think that's enough!,” Ginny said decisively. Then she turned to us: “Hi, I'm Ginny. Normally we shouldn't do that, let muggles fly but why not make an exception?”

Angelina didn't seem happy about Ginny's intervention but she just turned around and left with the rest of the team except for Ginny – and Ron.

“Should've used the psychic paper, I think that would've worked better.”

“So, you wanna...fly?,” Ron asked a little nervous.

“You don't really have a brother here, right (Y/N), Doctor Smith?”

“Um...no. No, we don't, Ginny.”

“So what are you really doing here?”

“We're time travellers and we'd like to visit Hogwarts.”

Ron didn't look like he believed the Doctor but Ginny nodded. “Well, you can't fly on your own but if you would like to fly, I'm sure we can do something, right Ron?”

“Ginny...I'm not sure if we...with Umbridge and all...”

“Oh stop being so _boring,_ big brother. Be a Gryffindor and do something fun. Come on, you take (Y/N) and the Doctor can fly with me.”

*

The next twenty minutes were the most fun you've ever had. It was so cold you couldn't feel your hands or your face and your hair got tangled in the wind but nevertheless flying was fun. You sat behind Ron on his broom, holding onto him tightly while you were flying around, 100 feet above the ground, crying with joy and laughter and pure enjoyment. The Doctor was sitting behind Ginny and the two of them even flew a few loopings.

After you landed you thanked the two Weasleys for the great experience but when they invited you to come inside and take a look around Hogwarts for a while the Doctor declined that offer and said you were just passing by and had to go somewhere else now.

*

You were back in the TARDIS in no time but when you asked the Doctor where you would go next he just grinned and pressed a few buttons. The TARDIS made another angry sound, there was a spark explosion but then you took off.

“Why did we have to leave? It was so much fun and I would've loved to see Hogwarts.”

“I know. And I'm sorry for that. But you gave me a whole list of people you would like to meet and also we wanted to go on an adventure, right? Well, you shouldn't be exhausted for our next stop, so I thought we'd better go.”

“Fair enough. And where are we going?”

“America!”

“America?”

“Yes, I love America, always great being there.”

The TARDIS made a loud screeching noise, almost as if it was disagreeing with the Doctor, and started shaking heavily.

“Better grab this handrail again, I have no idea what she's about to do next!”

You did as you were told and just two seconds later the TARDIS started spinning around like crazy again, howling loudly and chocking up smoke and sparks. You had serious trouble holding onto the rail but the Doctor somehow managed to run around the console, pushing buttons, pulling levers and mumbling – well, screaming because the TARDIS was so loud – soothing words to his ship.

Finally, after what felt like hours (your hands were about to just let go of the handrail) the TARDIS made one last puffing sound and suddenly stood still. Your head was spinning and you felt pretty dizzy. There was a lot of smoke around you, so much you could barely see. You felt the Doctor grabbing your hand and pulling you outside again.

*

You were in a dark street, probably around midnight. But you weren't alone. There was a man standing only a few feet away from you with dark glowing eyes, growling dangerously.

“Um...Doctor...” He turned his head to look at the creature which bared its teeth and then suddenly jumped forward.

“RUN!” The Doctor grabbed your hand and starting sprinting down the street. You heard loud gunshots above your head and at least two pairs of feet running after you. Then the creature passed you and kept running into the night. You stopped, completely out of breath when -

“GET DOWN!” The Doctor pulled you to the ground. More gunshots. Then running.

“Are you okay? Did I hit you?” One pair of feet had stopped next to you while the other one kept running, occasionally firing a gun.

“N-no. No, I'm fine.”

“Me too.” The Doctor stood up and helped you to your feet.

“This sonofabitch! He escaped! _Again!_ Dammit, won't we ever kill this f- Who's that?” The other pair of feet had come back.

“Yes, hello, I'm the Doctor, this is (Y/N).We are on an adventure!” The Doctor still sounded a little out of breath but not scared at all.

“You are Sam and Dean Winchester!” You just couldn't hold yourself back, this was too exciting, even though your heart was still racing from the shock and the sprint.

“Yes? How do you -” But Sam was interrupted by an angry growl that came from behind you.

“Don't move,” Dean whispered. “Whatever you do, don't let it know that we're here.”

You held your breath. But the creature – whatever it was – seemed to have already spotted you.

“DUCK!” Again the Doctor reacted faster than you ever could; he grabbed you and pulled you onto the ground with him. And it wasn't one second too late.

The Winchesters started both firing simultaneously and after making a few terrible howling sounds the creature seemed to have been wounded deadly. There was a loud thump and then there was silence.

*

You watched Dean devour his burger and for some reason it looked pretty sexy. You kept that thought to you, though. It had turned out that you had landed in the middle of a werewolf hunt – a very violent and hungry werewolf that the Winchester had been hunting for weeks now.

“So, what exactly are you doing here in the middle of the night? Anything special?”

“Yeah, actually. It's (Y/N)'s birthday today and she just wanted to meet some people,” the Doctor explained while munching away on a cupcake.

“Happy birthday!,” Sam smiled. “What people exactly did you want to meet?”

You blushed a little. “You two, for example.”

“Uff? Whapf so speshl 'bout uff?,” Dean asked with his mouth so full you could barely understand him.

“Um...well, you know...just...um...”

“She just enjoys the show, don't you?” The Doctor winked at you and took another bite out of his cupcake.

“The show? What show?

“The show...well, the show about you two.”

“You mean...what was it called... _Supernatural?,_ ” Sam asked.

“Yeah...” You blushed harder.

“So you're...from a parallel universe then? The one in which our life is a TV show?”

“Yes. And you've visited the set once, right?”

“That was in your show, too?”

“Yeah...”

“Well,” Dean swallowed the last bite of his burger, “now you know what it's really like. Monsters aren't all that fun, are they?”

You didn't dare to object him on that. But at least you've met them which was one of your wishes coming true.

“No, not really. At least not when they're chasing after you. But you saved us, so it's all good I guess.”

You didn't really want to leave but you knew that you couldn't stay. The brothers let you hug them before you stepped back into the TARDIS.

*

“(Y/N), I'm taking you home now. I think that's probably enough for one night, what do you think? But who knows, maybe next year I'll pick you up on your birthday again and you will meet even more people?”

“That would be amazing.”

“Wanna watch their faces when they see us take off?” The Doctor grinned widely and turned the screen so you could see the Winchesters standing in front of the TARDIS. Then he hit his buttons again and the TARDIS started disappearing in front if the brothers' eyes. They both looked stunned (and also stunning) and a little bit scared. Then you saw the time vortex and soon after you landed safely and without more sparks or screeching.

The Doctor escorted you back into your room. Only minutes had passed since you left.

You turned to the Time Lord, trying to think of the right words to say: “Thank you for everything, Doctor! This was such a wonderful day! Ah, I could kiss you!”

“Do it then.”

“What?!”

“Kiss me, I dare you.”

“No way.”

“Come on, one last adventure. Kiss me.”

You hesitated for a second but then quickly got onto your toes and pressed you lips to the Doctor's. His lips were soft and he still tasted like cupcake. He broke the kiss way too early for your likings and smiled.

*

When you woke up the next morning you weren't sure if you just had a very vivid dream that definitely felt real or if you had actually been abducted by a centuries old Time Lord in the middle of the night. You got the answer to that question in the mail. Along with cards from your friends and family there was a TARDIS blue envelope with a little note inside:

“ _Our adventure was fun, we should definitely do that again. Have a great birthday, (Y/N).”_

 


End file.
